


Lok: Libro Uno, PODER

by MoonGrey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: #AlphaAsami, #AlphaKorra, #BetaMako, #OmegaBolin, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood and Violence, Choking, Impregnation, Korrasami is Canon, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGrey/pseuds/MoonGrey
Summary: Korra desentreñará no solo los misterios y alcances de su poder Avatar, sino su lugar en el mundo real, fuera de los muros que la restringen en la Tribu del Sur. Conocerá a los que serán sus grandes amigos y enfrentará a un enemigo temible con una habilidad jamás vista; todo esto mientras lucha contra las hormonas y sus instintos.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Introducción al Status/KORRA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi propia visión del Omegaverse, respetando los patrones normales, y además adaptado a toda la cultura en el Avatarverse.
> 
> Disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo este universo que cada vez tiene más detalles.

Entre las cuatro Naciones, no sólo los elementos nos distinguen y diferencian, también existe el _status_. Al igual que ser Maestro o No Maestro, no se escoge. Simplemente naces con ello.

Y también se da con la edad. Igual que con los Maestros hay prodigios que desde muy pequeños ya pueden manipular _su elemento_ , el _status_ se presenta en unos antes que en otros. Aun así la mayoría no pasará de los 17 años sin saber su _status._ Hay quien cree que ser Maestro te facilita la vida, porque hay trabajos que sólo los maestros pueden desarrollar, pero al final, el _status_ te resuelve aún más la existencia.

Los más precoces lo sabrán desde los 13 años, los más tardíos hasta los 19 o 18, la gran mayoría entre los 15 y 16. Esto puede ser una ventaja, todos los niños se educan igual, y entre ellos no hay más diferencia que su Nación y su elemento, que suele revelarse mucho antes que el Status. Al rededor de los 8 años.

El Status se revela con el primer **celo** , y hay quien lo llama _brama._ En ocasiones es más difícil para los chicos. Las hormonas lo disparan todo, y parece algo totalmente aleatorio. Quizás es un método del Universo de mantener el equilibrio, porque no importa cuántas veces se ha intentado predecir o manipular, simplemente los resultados son impredecibles.

Existen tres grandes Status. Alpha, Beta y Omega. Dentro de esas tres categorías, la primera son los Alphas: poderosos, dominantes. Después están los Betas: animosos, vulnerables, valientes, cobardes, imperiosos o sumisos, los hay de todo tipo. Los Omegas: fuertes y libres. Dentro de éstas tres existen algunas subcategorías. El más alto de todos es el Alpha Primus, y son realmente escasos. Les siguen los Alpha, a secas, los Delta y los Alpha Gama. También existen los Betas Alpha, que son los Betas superiores, les siguen los Betas, y los más bajos son los Betas Epsilon. Los Omega escapan a la clasificación pues son libres y pueden escoger ser Dominante o Sumiso, sin que sea un estado permanente. No hay escalas entre ellos.

Fuera de los Alphas Primus, todos los Status están equilibrados. Quizás existan un poco más de Betas numéricamente, pero no es un dato exacto. Y el Status no influye en el poder del elemento. Así ni en ser Maestro o No Maestro. Uno de los mejores ejemplos de esto fue el General Sokka de la Armada del Sur, el mejor guerrero no Maestro de su época y un Alpha Delta bien definido. Quizás la única ventaja que tenía al ser un Alpha era su velocidad y fuerza incrementadas en estado Lycan. Otro gran ejemplo, fue su pareja la Beta Alpha, la Guerrera Kyoshi Suki y por el otro extremo, tenemos al excéntrico rey Bumi, uno de los más grandiosos Maestros Tierra de todo los tiempos, y era un simple Beta. Su extraordinaria capacidad le daban el respeto de todos sus súbditos, incluso los Alphas. Así que realmente todo era por azar y el esfuerzo de cada quien, aunque claro, pueden existir mejores manos que jugar que otras... el único que escapa a todas éstas leyes naturales, es el Avatar.

**Aquél que sea Avatar, sólo tiene dos opciones: ser un Alpha Primus u Omega.**

Se dice que el Avatar Aang era un Omega, y por ello logró dominar _La Energía,_ además de los cuatro elementos. El Status del Avatar es igualmente al azar, no se puede determinar como sí puede hacerse su _ciclo_ y saber de antemano en que Nación nacerá el siguiente Avatar. Aunque han existido periodos de cuatro y hasta seis Avatares continuos de Alphas Primus, surgiendo el mito de que el Avatar es en realidad el más poderoso y original Alpha de Alphas. No obstante, después de 10, 000 años de reencarnación y quién sabe cuántas vidas (el autor no ha podido viajar al Templo Aire del Este para conocer y contar las estatuas de todos los Avatares), eso sólo forma parte del misterio, de la leyenda.

A partir de los 13 años es cuando se debe de esperar notar **el celo.** Distinguir los tres grandes Status es algo puramente fisiológico y por eso es tan sencillo definirlos. En los hombres, cuando se presenta la primer erección en toda regla, si lo hace con un nudo, es un Alpha, si además presenta secreciones lubricantes anales, es un Omega. Los Omegas llegan a llamar esto _Brama._ Si es sólo una erección normal, será un Beta. En las mujeres es un poco más complicado, se les debe orientar y observar después de su primer sangrado, porque en cuanto se termine pueden presentar cambios adicionales; pues de ser Alphas su clítoris sufrirá una hinchazón enorme al presentar la erección con nudo. Si presentan una erección sin nudo, son Omegas. Todas las Alphas y Omegas que han ofrecido sus experiencias para este humilde libro, aseguran que la primera vez es un dolor insufrible, que opaca cualquier deseo carnal que pueda surgir de sufrir el primer celo. Las feromonas liberadas durante el celo apenas son lo bastante fuertes para pregonar al mundo un nuevo Status. Es más o menos un año después, cuando hay una verdadera madurez sexual, con el 4to o 5to celo, que se libera todo el potencial de las hormonas, a causa de esto es cuando hay que tener más cuidado.

En resumen, sólo los hombres Omega pueden quedar preñados, pero todas las mujeres en los tres Status, pueden quedar preñadas, aunque será difícil que una mujer Alpha acceda.

Lo que determina los Status secundarios, o llamados **Rangos** , es la personalidad, habilidades y fuerza de cada sujeto. En los Alphas, su **Voz** influye directamente. En el caso de los Omegas sólo determina si es Dominante o Sumiso.

Esto nos lleva a un nuevo segmento, pues el Status afecta mucho más en la sociedad que ser o no Maestro, creando todo un intrincado mapa de relaciones posibles (y a veces imposibles). Hay algo que ata a Betas y Alphas: **el Lazo**. No es tan común, pero se da. Quizás podemos hablar de una relación de que de cada cinco Alphas, dos se _enlazaran,_ no obstante que aparte ese _Beta enlazado_ sea su pareja, es aun más raro. Esto es algo totalmente involuntario y es realmente el Beta el que queda atado y sumiso. De nuevo el General Sokka y su compañera Beta Alpha, Suki, ejemplifican esto, pues no solo se enlazaron, sino que han sido una de las parejas más estables jamás conocida de este tipo. El Lazo entre Omegas y Alphas, es lo más romantizado del mundo y completamente por elección propia, aunque hay parejas de Alpha-Omega, que aseguran que en cuanto se _olieron o vieron_ supieron que era mutuo, el llamado amor a primera vista.

Las relaciones de poder dentro de toda esta situación no son bien vistas. Es una visión social nueva, impulsada por el Avatar Aang y sostenida por sus simpatizantes y al autonombrado Equipo Avatar. Durante la guerra de los 100 Años e incluso durante mucho tiempo antes, era socialmente aceptado que los Alphas ocuparan los más grandes puestos en cada Nación. Los Betas tienen la predisposición natural de someterse a los Alphas, pero es muy posible que un Beta Alpha no quiera inclinarse ante un Alpha Gama poco dominante.

Las relaciones entre iguales son extrañas, pero posibles.

Los Alphas prefieren a los Betas y Omegas sumisos. Los Betas buscan Alphas y Omegas dominantes. Aún así hay relaciones que escapan a estas generalidades, de nuevo el Avatar Aang; tanto si fue un Omega Dominante o un Alpha Primus, su pareja, la Gran Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era una reconocida Alpha, el Rango más alto después del Primus.

Ofrecemos un pequeño diagrama.

  1. Alpha Primus 
  2. Alpha ~Omega Dominante
  3. Alpha Delta
  4. Alpha Gama 



  1. Beta Alpha
  2. Beta ~Omega Sumiso
  3. Beta Epsilon 



Hay Betas que prefieren emparejarse entre sí y evitarse todo el drama de emparejarse con un Alpha u Omega. Uno de los mayores problemas es cuando un Beta se imprima, o enlaza, a un Alpha. Imaginen el problema si ese Beta ya tenía una relación, o el Alpha está también en otra relación. Es una situación donde el Beta imprimado o enlazado, casi siempre va a sufrir o perder. Pues su vida ahora es servir y permanecer junto a su Alpha, ésta pulsión no evitara experimentar cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción, y no hace que desaparezca su libre voluntad, por lo que sólo la máxima cortesía, control y madurez, ahorrará dolor a todos los involucrados. Existen "parejas" (tríos) compuestas que se manejan bastante bien, siendo una solución aceptable. No se ha determinado al 100%, pero los Beta más propensos a sufrir el Lazo son los Epsilon. Durante la Guerra de los 100 años, se les empezó a educar para "desear" servir, dando paso a una cierta costumbre.

Tiene dos inicios no muy bien establecidos, por ser durante la Guerra y muchos documentos fueron destruidos. Ha sobrevivido hasta nuestros días que la Nación del Fuego comenzó a "regalar" Betas Epsilon a sus Maestros Fuego-control Alpha y Omega, e incluso a otros Betas sobresalientes, tanto de la Nación del Fuego como prisioneros de guerra de las otras Naciones, para servirlos y establecer un Status Quo.

Otros dicen que fue un método más de subyugar al Reino Tierra al exportar y usar a sus Beta.

Lo cierto es que ahora es una práctica muy aceptada, pues asegura un trabajo para los Epsilon que de otro modo pueden terminar como marginados. Hoy día se espera que todo Alpha reconocido tenga cuando menos un siervo personal Beta Epsilon de por vida, aunque no incluya enlace.

El Avatar Aang intentó erradicar esta costumbre, pero para cuando él reapareció, incluso los altos miembros del Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua del Norte, ya utilizaban este método de recompensa entre sus súbditos e integrantes de los diferentes estratos sociales.

Los cambios en estado Lycan también son significativos. Los miembros de la Nación del Fuego, suelen ser de pelajes negros o rojizos, no muy robustos. La gente del Reino Tierra, son de tonos marrones y gris arena, aunque hay algunos de color gris acerado y oscuro. Se esparció el rumor de que son los Maestros tierra que mejor hacen el Metal-control, también son los lobos más grandes y pesados. Los miembros de la Tribu del Agua, además de ser los que más incrementan su poder con la Luna Llena, son los únicos que pueden transformarse desde que son **cachorros** y entrar en su forma animal sin estar en Trance durante la luna más llena, son de color gris claro frío o blancos, su tamaño es similar al de la Nación del Fuego. Se han perdido todos los registros sobre esto de los nómadas Aire, pero la tradición oral nos dice que solían ser de marrones muy claros, casi ocres. En sus grabados de algunos templos, se aprecian que no eran muy grandes, pero tenían las patas inusualmente largas. La realidad es que los Nómadas Aire, en su afán de la meditación y la no violencia, entrenaban duramente para evitar entrar en Trance y al estado lycan, y sino podían evitarlo, meditaban para poder controlar su estado al 100% y evitar peleas territoriales en sus templos. El Avatar Aang no es una referencia puesto que los avatares no siguen el patrón de pelajes de sus naciones, por ejemplo, él era de color blanco puro. Y se sabe que el Avatar Roku era una rara mezcla de colores con el lomo negro, patrones rojizos en el rostro y los costados y un marrón claro en las patas y el vientre.

El estado Lycan se adquiere cerca de dos años después del primer celo, en la Luna Llena, se sufre la transformación a este estado antropomórfico, la primera vez siendo dolorosa, y por tanto, inestable. Los Alphas de más rango de cada familia tienen la obligación de cuidar a los "cachorros" en este primer cambio, utilizando su voz de Alpha. Si un niño ha tenido su primer celo, se cuentan 15 lunas llenas a partir de ese día, y a partir de la número 16, se hace que siempre esté acompañado por el Alpha, por que con el Alpha en estado Lycan, puede liberar sus feromonas y hacer que el primerizo esté tranquilo, aunque a su vez también sea otro Alpha, pues la edad también influye. Ni siquiera un Alpha Primus precoz, que se revele desde muy temprano como tal, podrá contrarrestar los efectos de las feromonas de un Alpha adulto transformado. Sólo los Alphas y Omegas pueden entrar en Trance en Luna Llena (que no sean de las Tribus Agua), sólo los Betas Agua pueden hacerlo. El Trance es convertirse en un lobo completo. El Avatar en estado Avatar, puede intercambiar libremente entre su forma humana, lycan y trance, sin que afecte su raciocinio, y eso nos habla una vez más del gran poder que sólo el Avatar posee.

Al momento de que esto es escrito, la nueva Avatar, Korra, es sólo una niña de 6 años, recién revelada. Dicen que sus habilidades para controlar 3 de los 4 elementos, son increíbles. Aún es muy pronto para conocer su Status y aún no sabemos si es un dato que el Loto Blanco revelará.

* * *

** KORRA **

Korra dejo el libro, ya había leído bastante por un día. Tenzin le había dado el libro porque ya tenía 15 años y su celo aún no se había dado. La verdad es algo que ansiaba, estaba segura que sería un Alpha Primus. A veces sentía que sería muy estresante no saber cuál de los tres Status le daría. A veces le daba miedo pensar en el dolor que todas las Alphas aseguraban sentir con la primer erección, y no estaba muy segura de como sentirse acerca de eso. A todos los niños se les suelen ocultar esos detalles, por lo menos hasta los 10 años cuando se les empieza a educar para recibir cualquiera de los 3 Status. Desde que cumplió los 13 años había esperado cada mañana con conocer su Status, cosa que aún no sucedía.

Justo después de su cumpleaños 16, tuvo su primer regla y su primer celo. Tal cual lo deseaba, se convirtió en una Alpha Primus, pero aún necesitaría de mucho entrenamiento para ejercer por completo su Voz y su estado Lycan. Apesar de lo esperado del asunto, ver la gran verga venosa que se convirtió su botón, fue un shock, y algo muy doloroso. Tenía el deseo a tope, y había rumores que sólo después de eyacular la erección bajaría, pero sólo un roce era doloroso. Ni siquiera podría pensar en _tocarse._

Su madre fue a verla en cuanto la escucho gritar, y la encontró retorciéndose en su cama. Su madre la entendía, porque era una Omega, que había sido marcada por el padre de Korra, un Alpha. Aunque su personalidad era muy sosegada y tranquila, muy raramente al entrar en celo también había tenido una erección, así que en sí sólo recordaba la primera.


	2. Desmenuzando los Rangos/Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un resumen de los tres principales status.  
> Acompañamos a Asami a descubrir su status y nos adentramos en la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Empezaremos con los Alphas. Recordemos que existen 4 rangos. Esto de por sí ya crea controversia, pues se considera que los Alphas Primus en realidad no existen, simplemente son Alphas con habilidades y personalidad muy fuertes, sin embargo por esto mismo otros debatientes aseguran que debe existir éste Rango.

**Los Alphas.**

Se determinan principalmente por la Voz, los Alphas Primus logran que todos los demás seres lloriqueen como cachorros cuando despliegan toda su influencia y feronomas. Si llegan a encontrarse en el mismo lugar dos Primus, serán casi obligadamente condenados a pelear hasta que alguno admita la derrota y sea _mordido_ por el otro, en una situación puramente de poder, no hay nada sexual involucrado en esta mordida. Las grandes reuniones de Estado, o entre personas poderosas, donde suelen abundar Alphas de todo Rango, se procuran programar en los días del mes sin luna, pues es cuando el Lobo Interno está más débil y es posible desarrollar estas juntas sin necesidad de recurrir a la Voz. Cuando hay urgencias, se suelen convocar la mayor cantidad de cachorros disponibles, es decir, niños que ya han tenido su primer celo, pero que aún no han tenido su primer transformación, pues su hormonas son diferentes e incitan a Alphas y Omegas dominantes a protegerlos, inhibiendo su deseo de lucha.

Desde la antigüedad se han creado torneos para Alphas, pues son muy competitivos y es un modo de controlar la violencia y el deseo de lucha de los Lycan. Los torneos se llevan a cabo dos veces al año, dos días antes de la Luna Llena. A partir de los 21 años se puede participar, pues para entonces incluso los lobos más tardíos ya han tenido su transformación.

Se separan en 4 grupos al azar. Sin son demasiados, se enfrentan todos en una campal de 5 minutos, y los menos dañados pasan a la siguiente ronda, hasta que se pueda armar un cuadro de torneo de 32 participantes. De estos 32 participantes, en la primer ronda es para eliminar 16 participantes, que se les da el Status de Gamas, que además cuentan con el reconocimiento de haber pasado las eliminatorias, los siguientes 8 eliminados de entre los 16 mejores, serán Deltas, y a priori todos los ocho finalistas son Alphas. Está clasificación no es tan arbitraria, pues para ganar cualquier truco vale, excepto golpes mortales. Es decir, quizás en la campal con tal confusión influyen el tamaño, fuerza y velocidad más que cualquier otra cualidad, pero en las siguientes rondas, un encuentro puede finalizar simplemente con la Voz de alguno de los 2 contendientes ganándole al otro, y no hay prueba más contundente. Si un Alpha nunca participa en algún torneo normalmente se le dará el rango de Gama. Cualquier ciudadano puede ser observador en estos torneos, que suelen ser eventos importantes.

Si un Omega se ha declarado dominante durante al menos tres años, puede participar dentro de estos torneos y ganarse un estrato dentro de los Alpha. Los Alphas Gama pueden entrar a los torneos cada dos años si lo desean, pues el Rango no es tan definitivo, pues varios factores influyen, como el crecimiento, entrenamiento, incluso la percepción de sí mismos. Tanto para bien y para mal. Algún Alpha que ha perdido a su pareja, o incluso un hijo, que caiga en depresión, puede perder todo deseo de lucha y su Voz perderá poder. Los torneos no son el único método de entrar en algún Rango, a veces el tamaño del Lobo en el día de Luna Llena lleva a la gente a dar un rango.

El Rango al final es un método social de diferenciar, no es algo natural como lo es el Status.

**Los Betas.**

Para ellos se crearon 3 Rangos, los Betas Alpha son los mejores especímenes humanos sin licantropia que se puede encontrar. Es algo puramente físico y estético, sin embargo, su educación influye tanto en su psique que realmente parecen desarrollar una resistencia a la Voz y a las feromonas de los Gama. Los betas son un asunto más sencillo y son el grueso de ellos. Los Epsilon por otro lado, son lo contrario de los Betas Alpha, y suelen ser hombres afeminados o personitas venidas a menos, por dar un ejemplo. Si el individuo jamás ha sobresalido en ningún campo, ni el militar, el comercial, el artístico, incluso el hogareño, los propios Betas los condenan a ser Epsilon, y por eso pasar al servicio permanente de algún Alpha les resuelve la vida.

Los Betas de las Tribu Agua tienen un tratamiento aparte, porque aunque se transformen en lycan, su estado nunca es tan fuerte y veloz como Alphas y Omegas, y no poseen la Voz. Hay algunos autores que los llaman de hecho Alphas Avox. Pueden entrenar y convivir con Alphas Lycan, pero jamás estarán a su nivel por razones fisiológicas.

**Los Omegas.**

Cómo se ha dicho antes, los Omega pueden cambiar entre ser sumiso o dominante a voluntad. No es un cambio inmediato, pero se acopla a la personalidad de cada uno. También es un mecanismo de defensa. En una familia o entorno donde abunden los Alphas, el Omega casi no tendrá otra opción que ser dominante para no sucumbir ante las feronomas de los Alphas. Su principal impulso es la libertad, suelen ser rebeldes y liberales. Luchan por la equidad entre todos los Rangos. Al ser sumisos o dominantes estamos hablando de algo puramente sexual, no tienen la necesidad de hacerse obedecer ni de proteger, no son territoriales y tampoco sienten el deseo primario de postrarse ante un dominante, como los Betas.

A continuación, y como breviario, se nombran algunos personajes y sus Status.

** De la Nación del Fuego. **

  * *El Señor Zuko, Alpha Delta.
  * *El Señor del Fuego Izumi, Omega Dominante.
  * *El General Iroh, Omega sin rango definido.
  * *La princesa Azula, Alpha Primus.
  * *El Señor del Fuego Sozin, Alpha Primus.
  * *El Señor del Fuego Azulon, Beta Alpha.
  * *El Señor del Fuego Ozai, Alpha Gama.
  * *El General Iroh II, Beta.
  * *El empresario Hiroshi Sato, Beta Alpha.



** De las Tribus Agua. **

  * *Katara, Alpha.
  * *El General Sokka, Alpha Delta.
  * *El concejal Tarrlok, Alpha Delta.
  * *El empresario Varrick, Alpha Gama.
  * *La hija del Avatar Aang, Kya, Beta.
  * *Tonraq, jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Padre del nuevo Avatar, Alpha.
  * *Unalaq, Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Omega.



** Del Reino Tierra. **

  * *El Rey Tierra Kuei, Beta.
  * *La Reina Tierra, Alpha Delta.
  * *Long Feng, Alpha Gama.
  * *Toph Beifong, Alpha Primus.
  * *La Jefe de Policia de Ciudad Republica Lin Beifong, Omega.



** Los Nómadas Aire. **

Lamentablemente de nuevo no disponemos de información confiable, acerca de las personalidades dentro de los Nómadas, pues sus registros son restringidos y muchos se perdieron durante la masacre del Cometa Sozin. Sólo incluiremos a la actual descendencia del Avatar Aang.

  * *Avatar Aang, Alpha Primus u Omega Dominante.
  * *Tenzin, Maestro Aire-control del Templo de la Isla, Beta Alpha.
  * *Pema, esposa del maestro Tenzin, Omega sumisa.



* * *

**ASAMI**

Tenía unos días que había descubierto este libro dentro de la biblioteca personal de su padre. El primer capítulo le había gustado mucho aunque había sido algo crudo. En la primer pagina tenía una dedicatoria a mano hacia su padre, por ser uno de los personajes que el libro mencionaba en algunas ocasiones.

La verdad es que le intrigaba. Ella apenas tenía 14 años, pero su primer celo ya tenía un año de haberse presentado. A pesar de que sus padres eran Betas No Maestros, demostraban lo que el libro pregonaba. El propio esfuerzo puede sobreponerte aunque no seas Alpha ni Maestro... y aún con todo eso, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de su hija no fuera un Maestro pero sí una Alpha.

Todavía no podía sobreponerse mucho a su estado y cada vez estaba más próxima la Luna Llena que le llevaría a su primer transformación. Al no haber un Alpha en su familia, su padre estaba planeando que alguno de los concejales Alpha la ayudara a sosegarse durante su transformación. Gracias a la meditación sentía que podría controlarse. Sólo le pediría a su padre una habitación cerrada por fuera.

En cuanto se conoció su Status, su padre la rodeó de los mejores mentores que el dinero pudo comprar. La más fina etiqueta le fue inculcada, así como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en forma humana y ya practicaba los movimientos que podría desarrollar en estado lycan. Incluso su padre consiguió un gurú de quinta para ayudarla con su meditación y lograr entrar en contacto con el lobo interior. La verdad es que ella sola había aprendido más leyendo viejos tratados de maestros Aire que con el tal gurú.

Ella desde casi un año antes de su "despertar", ya sabía todo lo que su cuerpo le ofrecía y lo que sus dedos podían extraer acariciando los lugares adecuados.

Ese tercer día después de su primer sangrado, después de que ya había asumido que era una Beta como sus padres, justo después de despertarse había sentido un calor en su vientre como nunca antes. Sabía que la menstruación podía alterar el deseo pero no se imaginó que de ese modo. Ya estaba húmeda y comenzó a tocarse sin reparo, en cierto momento fue tal el ímpetu que le dolió, y siguió con más suavidad, pero seguía lastimándose, por eso se detuvo y observó pasmada la protuberancia que estaba brotando donde antes estaba su botón. Al principio fue el shock, después el dolor, que le hizo retorcer sus sábanas y rechinar los dientes.

Cuando el gran pene rosado se inflamó por completo y además se le hizo el nudo, su erección era tan pesada que se inclinaba casi sobre su muslo, siendo de casi 20cm de largo y con un ancho acorde. Estuvo ahí lo que le parecieron horas y esa cosa no se iba. Por alguna razón también seguía húmeda, así que sintiendo más tolerable el dolor, siguió su instinto llevando su mano a su raja, se llenó de fluidos y los restregó en su tronco, que se puso más duro. Al principio sintió dolor pero rápidamente se sobrepuso el placer. Se comenzó a tocar nuevamente para no lastimarse, por el calor en su vientre solo crecía, incrementó la fuerza del agarre y la velocidad de su mano, llevando su otra mano a la base y nudo, se incorporó quedando sentada, su largo cabello ondulado le caía a los lados de la cara, su cadera se impulsaba para seguir el movimiento de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda apretó fuertemente su nudo. Ya no aguantó mucho más, se corrió duro sobre su mano y parte de su semen cayó en su cara, porque estaba sentada. No le importó. Estaba en una nube de placer post orgasmico, tan relajada que sentía que ya no tenía huesos en su cuerpo.

El miembro se fue desinflamando poco a poco hasta retraerse por completo de nuevo. Se levantó y se dio un buen baño con agua muy caliente y jabonosa.

Cuando ya estaba bien cambiada, fue con su padre y le informó ahorrándole los detalles. Se organizó una gran recepción para anunciar su Status e inició su educación para convertirse en la mejor Alpha posible.

Korra estaba terminando de leer el siguiente capítulo, ahora ya conocía un poco más del tema de primera mano. En cuanto a sus 16 años supo su Status, a los pocos meses desarrollo el estado Avatar y aprovecho sus poderes para entrar en Trance y transformarse en un gran lobo con el lomo negro y patas y vientre grises. Se la pasaba correteando con Naga por el inmenso paisaje del Polo Sur, hasta que Tenzin le dijo que ahora que ya podía transformarse, quizás era buena idea que siguiera su entrenamiento avatar en el Templo de la Isla, en Ciudad República. Después de muchos aspavientos y una dura prueba con su padre, al fin iba a poder seguir fuera de su tierra natal. A veces envidiaba al Avatar Aang por la libertad que había tenido desde niño y como tuvo que viajar por el mundo para vencer al señor del Fuego Ozai.

Conoció el Pro-control y el nuevo equipo sensación, los Hurones de Fuego. Conectó muy bien con ellos y además tuvo su primer encuentro con los igualitarios. Ya deseaba poder liberar todo su potencial lycan contra los Igualitarios y desatar el poder de los elementos, aunque su entrenamiento de aire-control no estaba funcionando muy bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo el principio.


End file.
